Out of the Closet
by iWant9Lives2Live
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been best friends for years. Magnus has known that he's gay since he was thirteen when he noticed he was falling in love with Alec. Alec has been having conflicting feelings since he was fourteen. Now that he's eighteen, he knows he's gay and in love with Magnus. Will mistletoe force him to come out? ALL HUMAN... HIGH SCHOOL MALEC


_**Summary: Alec and Magnus have been best friends for years. Magnus has known that he's gay since he was thirteen when he noticed he was falling in love with Alec. Alec has been having conflicting feelings since he was fourteen. Now that he's eighteen, he knows he's gay and in love with Magnus. Will mistletoe force him to come out?**_

_**MPOV**_

I watched as my best friend, Alec, ran the football into the end zone, winning the game. I stood up with the rest of the high school crowd and screamed in joy until my throat hurt. I ran out onto the field and greeted Alec. He was already holding his sister, Izzy, as she congratulated him. "Hey, nice play out there, Alec," I said, clapping him on the back.

"Alec!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see my twin sister, Magnolia, throw herself into Alec's arms. I got a sudden pang of jealousy choosing through my body. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks, Maggie," he said politely. It was obvious that my sister has had a crush on Alec for a couple years now. I felt bad for her since he clearly doesn't return those feelings. But I've been in love with him since I was thirteen and he was twelve. He's clearly not gay.

"Hey, Izzy, is it okay if I sleep over tonight?" Maggie asked her.

"Sorry, but I'm sleeping over at Clary's. Her mom didn't want her to go out tonight so I'm going over there. Maybe you can sleep over tomorrow." Once again, it was no secret that Maggie spent the night with Izzy so she could be close to Alec.

"Hey, Alec, Dad's been giving me a hard time at home. Is it okay if I spend the night?" I asked. I know what you're thinking, but I really am having problems with my dad. He's had a grudge against me ever since I came out.

"Yeah, no problem," he said with a smile that took my breath away. Izzy smiled and winked at me while my sister glared daggers. They're the only people who know about my love for Alec. Izzy seems to think that Alec is in the closet, no matter how many times I tell her he's straight. "Let me just get changed." I nodded and told him that I'll pull the car around.

As soon as he was gone, my twin turned to me. "Why can't you ever just let me have the guy?!"

"What are you talking about? When I have I ever stolen a guy from you?"

"What about the time I had a crush on Ragnor?" she screamed.

"He was 100% gay!" I defended myself. "And I'm not stealing Alec. I know that he's straight. Why can't you let him just be my best friend? What's so wrong with that?!"

"You're in love with him! That's what's wrong," she whispered the last sentence in a broken voice before walking away.

"I'm a terrible brother. I'm in love with my twin sister's crush," I said to Izzy.

"She's only liked Alec for a couple years. You've been in love with him for six years. He's the reason you realized you're gay. Besides, I hate Maggie pretending to be my friend to get to Alec. You've been a true friend to me since we were all little." She squeezed me tight. "I would love to have you as a brother-in-law someday." I chuckled and hugged her back.

"Do you need a ride to Clary's?"

"No, I'll walk. It's good exercise," she said with a suggestive wink. I knew she was just finding an excuse to leave Alec and I alone. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the parking lot. I found my blue Porsche, unlocked the doors and sat down on the seat with a purple furry cover. I started the car and pulled it around to the football field. The only reason why I got this color of car was because it matches Alec's eyes and he was with me when I bought it.

He climbed into the passenger seat after throwing his bag of football gear into the trunk. I drove straight to his house and greeted his mother in the kitchen as she made dinner. "Hey, Maryse, looking lovely as always," I said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, Magnus," she replied with a friendly smile. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm complaining but shouldn't you be spending this time before Christmas with your family?"

"No, my sister and I got into a fight because we both like the same guy." She smiled as she saw me sneak a peek at her son while he was looking away. Oh yeah, she also knows I love Alec. I never told her but she confronted me about it saying that she would kill me if I ever hurt her son. "Dad just keeps saying I shouldn't celebrate Christmas since it's a religious holiday and Jesus looks down on 'my people'," I said using air quotes. "You know, the same crap that happens every year." My mother killed herself when Maggie and I were twelve. She suspected I was gay then. She didn't mind. She knew I was confused about Alec. When I came out the year after, my father blamed me for her death saying that she didn't want a "fag" for a son.

Mrs. Lightwood smiled sadly and let me lick the spoon of the mashed potatoes she was making since it's one of my favorite foods. I ate the potatoes and put the spoon in the dishwasher. "Honey, we've been meaning to ask you this for a while since there are so many things going on at your house. Magnus, would you like to live here until you go off to college?" Alec smiled at me showing that this was his idea.

"What about Robert? He doesn't like me very much. He thinks I'm going to turn Alec gay. If Jace wasn't in love with Clary, he would probably think I'd turn him gay too."

"Screw Robert. I think of you as a son. You're nineteen. You can choose where you want to live. Besides, ever since the divorce, he has no say in what happens in this house."

"Yeah, come on, Magnus move in. You already have your own bed in my room. It'd be awesome to have you as roommate. You're like a brother to me." That last sentence sent my heart crashing to the ground. Maryse frowned but pleaded me with her eyes to say yes.

"Okay, thank you. That'd be great. I'll pick up my things from home when I know my dad's at work. I don't want to run into him."

"Well, great!" she exclaimed, beaming. "Why don't you two go into your room and I'll call you when dinner is ready." We agreed and went to Alec's-our-room. School is out for Christmas break so neither of us have homework. We just decided to play video games on his flat screen tv. I was secretly admiring how his midnight black hair fell into crystal blue eyes. I had a sudden urge to just push it out of the way when I heard his mother call us before I could I embarrass myself. Once we were out in the hallway, I saw that Izzy was there with Clary and Jace making out next to her.

"What are you doing here? I thought Clary's mom didn't want her to leave."

"Oh, I just said that to your sister so she wouldn't come over." I was about to lecture her as Maggie's brother when she added, "She only likes to hang out with me to get close to Alec."

Alec and I proceeded to the dining room when Clary's voice piped up from behind us. "Look who's under the mistletoe." She was grinning as Alec and I looked at her in confusion. She wasn't even looking at us. She was looking above our heads as was everyone else. I look up to see a sprig of mistletoe above Alec and I. Judging by the blush coloring his face, he saw it too. Everyone was grinning. Including Clary and Jace. Does everybody in the world know I love him? I look down at Alec's beautiful baby blues and in a moment of weakness, I quickly swoop down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.

_**APOV**_

I froze in shock as I saw the plant hanging above our heads. I didn't want to tell anyone but I've been in love with Magnus since I found out I was gay four years ago. I was always self conscious and was scared of coming out at school so to stay on the safe side, I didn't tell anyone, not even Magnus. I feel like Izzy, Clary, Mom, and Jace suspect something though. Maybe even my dad but he'd be in denial. I wanted to kiss Magnus. Obviously, I know he's gay. I was the first one he told. I just don't know if he feels the same. The only thing that gave me hope was when he said Maggie and him like the same guy. I know Maggie is practically in love with me. Does that mean Magnus likes me too?

I take another look up at the damn plant before I feel Magnus' lips planted against mine. Before I can kiss him back, he pulls away and dashes down to our room before slamming the door. I raise a hand to my lips as I felt them tingling. Everyone was starting at me. Izzy looked annoyed. "What do you think you're doing? Go after him, kiss him and live happily ever after!"

A goofy grin stretched across my face as everyone else started to smile as well. I dashed down the hall and was about to open our door when I realized he locked it behind himself. I banged on the door. "Magnus! Please open up! I need to talk to you!"

"Go away, Alec! I was stupid. I shouldn't have kissed you!"

"Magnus, you really need to open this door!"

"What do you want?" he asked quietly, opening the door enough to let me in. I grabbed his arm and dragged him to my bed to sit down.

"Magnus, can you be honest with me? How do you feel about me?"

I looked into his amazing emerald-gold eyes as tears started to swim in his eyes. "I love you," he whispered. I could take it anymore. I fisted a hand in his glittery hair and pulled his face down to meet mine. Once our lips met, I felt him gasp and took advantage of this by exploring his mouth. He wrapped one arm around my waist and placed his other hand on my neck to pull me on top of him as I pushed him against ny headboard.

I smiled against his lips as I gently pulled away, our lips only a breath away. "I love you, too," I said softly. He grinned and kissed me again.

"For how long?" he asked.

"Four years," I mumbled.

"Four years?! We could have been together for four years?!" he yelled.

"Why? How long have you liked me?"

"Well, I had a crush on you when I was twelve, but I was confused until I was thirteen and realized it was real love. You're the one who made me realize I was gay."

"So were you," I said quietly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for another lingering kiss. "Magnus, will you- w-will y-you...Um..."

"How about I just say it?" I silently nodded in relief. "Alec, will you be my boyfriend?" I nodded enthusiastically before crashing my lips to his.

"I told you he was most likely gay," I heard from our doorway. I turned to see Izzy smirking at Magnus as he was pinned under me.

"I'm hungry," I said before grabbing Magnus' hand and pulling him to the dining room. Once we entered the room, everyone's gazes landed on our intertwined fingers.

They all cheered as my mother said, "It's about damn time you two got together."

"Mom!" I yelled in shock and embarrassment.

A few days later, me, Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Mom, Jace, and Clary all gathered around the Christmas tree to exchange gifts. Magnus held my hand and said, "Your mom and I kind of got you something together. Come outside." He wrapped a jacket around my shoulders and pulled me outside to the garage. Sitting in there are two motorcycles. "One is yours and the other is Jace's." I saw that there was a sign on each bike. One read my name along the side while the other said Jace's. Mine was a royal blue and Jace's was black.

"Maryse and I got you yours," I heard Clary tell Jace behind me. I leaned up and kissed Magnus forcefully on the mouth.

"There's more," he whispered as we parted. He led me to the bike so I could see the matching helmet that had "Alec" written in silver on one side while the other side had "A+M" written really small by the neck. On the seat was a wrapped present. I opened it to see a leather jacket with my name sewn over the heart.

I smiled even wider up at him. "I love you." I kissed him again and slipped the present I got him into his hand. He wears necklaces a lot so I got him a necklace with a heart pendant. The front had an emerald stone that matched his eyes and the back had our names engraved into the silver.

Later that night, we were curled up with each other by the fireplace when my cell phone rang. "Hello?" I answered without looking at the name.

"Hey, Alec, it's Maggie." I almost dropped the phone out of shock. Ever since Magnus and I got together, I completely forgot about her. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure, Maggie, what's up?" I felt Magnus' arm stiffen around my waist as he found out who was on the other end. He looked up at me curiously from where his head was resting on my shoulder.

"Well, you know about the back to school dance the night after New Year's?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me. I was expecting you to ask me but you never did so I decided to make the first move. So what do you say?"

"You're asking me to go to the dance with you?" Magnus' grip tightened. "I'm sorry, Maggie but I already promised Magnus I'd go with him."

"Oh, I get it. You're going with your group of friends." I was about to correct her when she continued. "Well, save a dance for me," she said before hanging up.

"Okay, so your sister thinks I'm into her and that you and I are just friends." He chuckled and curled up closer to me. "I want to come out." He looked up at me in shock.

"What did you just say?" He asked, sitting up.

"I want to come out at the dance." I kissed him passionately with my hands in his sparkly hair. "I want to kiss you in the middle of the dance floor while your sister is watching." He smiled and kissed me again.

_**At the dance...**_

Magnus and I walked into the school gym hand in hand. All eyes were on us as we walked to the center of the gym. I placed my arms around his neck and his wound around my waist, pulling our bodies as close as they could get. I pulled him down so I could kiss him. "Hey, Lightwood," I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Sebastian and Jonathon from the football team. "You playing for the other team all of a sudden?" I smiled at Sebastian's pun, knowing there was nothing mean spirited about it.

"I've known since I was fourteen."

"Damn, really? So, um, I don't mean to be insensitive or anything, but in the locker room, do you ever look at us while we're changing?" Jon asked.

Magnus slung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. I chuckled and said, "Magnus is the only one I've ever even thought of looking at." He grinned and kissed my cheek, pulling me away from my friends as they laughed, rolled their eyes, and went back to their dates. "Have you seen your sister yet?"

"Yeah, she just walked in." I looked towards the entrance and sure enough, there she was. As soon as she spotted me, she ran and threw her arms around me.

"Oh, Alec, you look so handsome," she gushed. I was more than a little freaked out. She seemed to just now notice how close Magnus and I were. "You," she hissed at him. "You couldn't leave him alone, could you? Fine, you leave me no choice but to tell your best friend the truth about how you think about him." I kind of really wanted to see where this was going. "Magnus is in love with you. He has been for six years." She grinned smugly.

"Magnolia Bane, I can't believe you would do that," he hissed. "I'm not mad about what you said, I'm just pissed you'd betray any trust I had left in you."

"Whatever, Magnus. I'm glad you moved out. But I don't think Alec would like you living under his roof now that he knows the truth." I smirked, twisted around and planted my lips on his. When I pulled away, I looked back at Magnolia.

"I've been in love with him for four years. I tried so many times to tell you that I'm gay, but you never let me speak."

"You two make me sick," she spat. I just grinned and continued to dance with my boyfriend, exchanging kisses every once in a while.

"I'm just so glad she is out of my hair." He grinned and pressed his lips to mine.

_**MPOV**_

_**NEXT MONTH...VALENTINE'S DAY**_

I woke up to see my gorgeous boyfriend's sleeping face. I still can't believe that someone this perfect could possibly love me. I watched as his beautiful baby blues fluttered open, taking my breath away. I rested my hand against his bare chest and pecked his lips. I know what you're thinking but no, we didn't sleep together in that sense. We both admitted to each other that we've been waiting for each other for our first times. We were able to talk Maryse into getting us a full size bed, arguing that since we were now dating, we were going to end up in the same bed anyway even if we're not really doing anything. She even got us our own night stands.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked softly.

"Well, your birthday's in October so it's not that. We got together less than two months ago so it's not our month-iversary or anniversary." He laughed when he saw my pout and said, "I'm kidding. Happy Valentine's Day." He kissed me softly with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy Valentine's Day." He rolled over so he could reach the floor on his side of the bed. He pulled out a big bear holding a heart that said, "I love you 'bear-y' much." "That's so corny," I said, laughing. He reached back down and pulled out a box of chocolates. I hugged the bear to me and put the box of chocolates on my nightstand. I opened the drawer and pulled out a bunny holding a heart that says, "Some 'bunny' loves you."

"And you called the bear corny?!"

"Well the bunny's cuter," I argued. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"I made reservations for tonight at 8 at Taki's so make sure you don't make any plans."

"Why would I make plans with anyone besides my boyfriend on Valentine's Day?" I said.

"Just making sure. I have a surprise planned for tonight."

And what a surprise it was. That was the night we both lost our virginity.

_**APOV**_

_**Graduation**_

I was valedictorian. I made my speech about us finding out who we are through high school. I looked in the crowd of graduating seniors and saw my boyfriend who had sequins sewn into his cap and gown. We're both going to NYU and we were even able to request rooming together. I returned back to my seat next to Izzy and Jace. They have both skipped a grade in elementary school so they were graduating the same year as us. Both of them are attending NYU also. We went up one by one to receive our diplomas. Our mom embraced, me, my siblings, and Magnus. I wrapped my arms around Magnus and kissed him on the lips. "Thank God, it's over. I had to listen to Magnolia lecture me about how I am the worst brother who has ever lived."

"It's okay. It's all over. She's going to school in Florida and we are staying up here in New York together."

I watched the scene unfold around me as Clary launched herself into Jace's arms as he kissed her and she congratulated him. Izzy went into Simon's arms and he told her how proud he was. Him and Clary are still juniors so they have another year of high school. They are also the reasons why Jace and Izzy are staying in New York. Jace is majoring in music, me in photography. Izzy and Magnus are both majoring in fashion. They always joke about me photographing for their future fashion magazines.

_**MPOV**_

_**Two years later in their dorm room...**_

Alec was curled in my arms as we were watching tv in our dorm. "Hey can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Sure. What about?" He looked up at me and peppered my jaw with kisses.

"Our future. Where do you see us in, I don't know, ten years?"

"I see us married with two adopted kids. I see you with your own fashion magazine with me taking pictures of my sister modeling for your front cover. I see us in a big house near home with two cats. And I don't care how many kids we have, I'm not giving up the Harley." I chuckled. He still has the bike his mother and I gave him for Christmas.

"I see all of that too." I reached into my nightstand and pull out the velvet box, handing it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Open it." He popped open the lid to reveal a simple silver band that said Alexander Bane.

"Magnus..." he whispered.

"Will you marry me, Alexander? I love you more than anything and I never want to be away from you. So will you do me the honor of being my husband?"

A face eating grin stretched across his face as he nodded enthusiastically, whispering, "yes," over and over. He tackled me to the bed and covered my face with kisses. "I love you, Magnus Bane."

"I love you, too, Alexander Lightwood."

In the future, we had the perfect life. We got married two years later after school and adopted two kids. The girl we named Helena Isabelle Bane-Lightwood after my mother and Alec's sister. We decided to name the boy Maxwell Jonathan Bane-Lightwood after his little brother who died shortly after being born and his brother, Jace. We had everything we discussed right down to the cats, Church and Chairman Meow. I have a fashion magazine entitled Beautiful Blue based on my husband. He does all the photography while Isabelle models frequently. Magnolia eventually got over "me stealing Alec" and attended the wedding. Izzy ended up marrying Simon who is now a successful computer programmer. Jace married Clary who is making money selling her artwork. She even helps Alec with his photography. Jace sometimes plays music for Clary's gallery openings. He is a very popular music producer. Izzy and Simon have two little boys and Clary and Jace have two girls and two boys. I can see them having a huge family. They are amazing parents. Things were going perfectly. And we all lived happily ever after.

_**Sorry for any mistakes. I'm doing this on my phone. But please please please please review anyway :)**_


End file.
